User talk:ODST Joshie/Archive 2
IM Sorry, I have neither. During the holidays (until Jan. 6) I'll have access to a computer for most of the day and will be checking for messages frequently. After that we'll have to just rely on each other to check back once a day, so it'll go slower. This hasn't been much of a problem in the past so I'm not to worried. I wasn't sure whether or not to post here, hopefully I made the right choice. Sounds fine to me. Lets have a Nexus and Hai perspective like we did in the first battle so we can tell the battle from both points of view. Also, lets make it epic! Not quite sure... this is the first land battle I know of in which the Hai are defeated (Nalious doesn't count since they destroyed most of the planet's surface). It should definitely be bloody. Very, very bloody. Lets have a long campaign, possibly one that spans the entire war. Both sides get a constant stream of reinforcements while the Hai and Nexus fleets wage a war of attrition in the atmosphere. The land troops get bogged down in something akin to World War I trench warfare (except most of the offensives actually accomplish something) and it officially ends when both sides agree to a cease-fire (the Nexus launched their offensive into Hai territory and the AOT government is worried that they'll damage some of the Vengeance Project's shipyards. The Hai then pull out and the victory goes to the Nexus. I haven't really decided exactly how barbaric the Hai will be... they don't take prisoners and they use chainsaw assault rifles, so they are definitely brutal fighters. I've posted my forces. The invasion legions are standard Hai infantry with some small vehicle elements. The 1st Heavy Armor Regiment is made up of lots of artillery (I'll get around to using that great picture you got for me some day), a large tank force (mainly stolen Scorpions) and a few lighter vehicles (Choppers, Warthogs, etc.). The Divine Legion is made up of the best of the best Hai warriors, all veterans of at least two engagements (no small feat considering the high-risk tactics employed by the Hai). The fighters are coming from Hai ships in space, although attempts will be made to set up some airfields on the ground. The Hai use the Shredder assault rifle almost exclusively, although a few use some rocket launchers or shotguns (mostly of UNSC make). If I have any good ideas for more Hai weapons I'll implement them, but I'm not as good at making weapon articles as others are. You can go ahead and start writing the battle without me. The initial Hai forces are the 1st-3rd Invasion Legions, which are supported by fighters. The armored regiment and Divine legions come once the Nexus begin to gain the upper hand. Hai usually land in a planet's major population centers (which are easier to defend) and advance from there. BTW, feel free to use quotes from Hai warriors on your weapon or ship articles if you want to. Hard Drop I'll try to add one tonight. (I'll also be working to complete Chapter 3 of Survival Test) Don't worry about it. I've got Kopis's encounter with Wolf all written out. OK. Can you write out Wolf and Kopis breaking into the electronics building? BTW, I made a smallish post on Hard Drop. RE: Merry Christmas! Hey, thanks. Take care, and happy holidays. Sincerely, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:59, 25 December 2008 (UTC) A merry Christmas to you too! I hope we're able to do even more work together in the coming year than we have already. Yeah, I'm just adding a Christmas-related segment to Survival Test and then I'm done until I go to bed. Hey, just letting you know that you can add your segment to Survival Test now. You'll have to include an explanation as to why the teams didn't get into the electronics building (in order to allow for my Christmas-themed post I had to fast forward to the next morning), and just don't bump off anyone just yet. Other than that, just stick to Kopis's planned strategy and you can do whatever you want. BTW, do you want me to add you in the trivia (I'm thinking of changing the name to "notes") section at the end as a guest writer or just put up a double property template at the top. Either way you want is fine by me. One more thing: I really need some advice about my reference to Simon's religion. Do you think it could be interpreted as being offensive in any way at all, and if so how should I change it? Thanks a bunch for the feedback. I'll hold off on Survival Test until you make your post, mind if I begin the Natella battle? That's fine; I probably won't get on until I get in bed tonight, I'll be playing Fable 2 and Call of Duty. Natella Couple of things: #I'll start off Natella in a few hours, so this is how I'm planning the initial Hai landings: *Hai troops take over the planet's major population centers and begin fortifying and butchering civilians. *The rapid Nexus response forces are slowed by fleeing civilians and both groups are bombarded mercilessly by Hai fighters. *The Hai forces spread rapidly, preparing strong defenses as they go (this is going to be a drawn out and bloody campaign after all). *Not wishing to overextend themselves, the Hai advance troops halt their advance to await the arrival of more troops (I'm updating my forces to include a lot more troops; you should probably do the same) and begin preparing more defenses and a few airfields. *This is really important: We should decide how many approximate troops each Hai and Nexus legion (or regiment) contains. The Divine Legion is the best of the best and therefore contains only 10,000 soldiers, but the others will be attempting to take an entire planet with the usual Hai indifference to casualties, so they should have more troops, possibly in the millions. #I think I've got the approximate time difference between Ireland and the US East Coast down: you're 6 hours ahead of us. I'm not quite sure if this is right, though. #I do have an Xbox live account, but I share it with someone who plays on it a lot more than I do (I've always been more of a single player guy), so he's playing on it about 80% of the time it spends online. #I don't mind or anything, but what's that box you put on Agent 2995's page? Should I add it to all incomplete segments of my articles? #Finally, since you want to be just a guest writer in Survival Test, how much do you think you should (or want) to write? Okay, is the Nexus ground force so small because of the civilian population's ability to defend itself? In that case the Hai will try and fail to capture the largest population center before instead capturing a large portion of Natella's countryside, where they build several Dominion Fortresses before advancing a little further before they stop and continue preparing their defenses. The Hai fighters that can be spared from the space battle raging above will begin supporting Hai infantry and carpet bombing the cities that were not taken in the initial assault. Despite the ferocity of every Hai, male or female, I'm going to make each legion number about 500,000 troops. The more who comes with ideas the better :P I've asked Zeno to help too, though he hasn't responded yet. If you have any ideas already, tell me. LieutenantDavies 16:52, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Interesting...I'll think about it. LieutenantDavies 16:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) As it seems for now, we'll go with your idea, Joshie, since 112 said that that was his idea as well :P Got suggestions for a name? LieutenantDavies 23:47, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I've just finished the AOT Ground Legions page, which should hopefully provide a point of reference when you're planning battles between the Hai and the Nexus. Please tell me if there's anything I should add, I was kind of in a hurry to get it done towards the end. The page is up. You and 112 can now fill out the empty stuff (which is everything, except for the most basic stuff in the template). Just remember that they'll join the second Fanatics alliance (hoping to give the UNSC some punches :P). There's anything you wonder, ask me. LieutenantDavies 10:37, 29 December 2008 (UTC) UISW I got some of the basics of the government,history,relations and economy. I'll let you handle the majority of the military, remember they are known for their reliable weaponry. Ya still keep em ballistic. Maybe we could have their assault rifles based off the AKs in some way, seeing as an AK is called the "weapon of the people." Hey, I just noticed that you had made another faction and that it's with the fanatics, so it and the AOT will be fighting side by side! I hope it doesn't have any slavery or anything, 'cause the Hai hate slavery in any form. Anyway, the reason I'm messaging you is a minor and probably irrelevant Hai update: non-Hai are now accepted as immigrants into the AOT (I just did a major restructuring of the Hai page). Also, do you know when you'll be able to post on Survival Test? Since you're probably trying to get as much written for your new faction as possible, I understand completely if you need more time. Also, would you like me to put a deletion request on Hard Drop? It doesn't really seem to be going anywhere and we're both working on other things, both with each other and by ourselves (or in your case with another user). Let's go ahead and delete it unless you really want to finish it. Sure. Apparently I'm also leader of Covenant Loyalist forces so I'm still trying to figure it all out with Baccus. Jian's now a seven man squad (they used to be ten, but lost three) and Jake's having guilt issues over Simon's assumed death. Any of your guys have emotional baggage? Okay, sounds good. Oh yeah, sure. I haven't really looked at that section for the whole of the competition. BTW, I've asked Lt. Davies's permission to create a new race for the MWW. Thanks, you're a pleasure to work with too! If I get permission, they'll be a race of pacifist healers who remain neutral and lend aid to all sides (like an intergalactic Red Cross). If you've lost interest already, I don't blame you. I was just looking to create a species that was as unique as possible (and as far removed from the Hai as possible). Three more things before I head off to vote (this might be my last one) and finish Diana's article: *I added a new feature to the Hai: non-Hai are allowed to travel to the AOT as immigrants, and are used as auxillary troops in combat. *I'm hoping to write the first few combat actions on Natella in about 3-4 hours (only other thing I need to to today is make my first post on TOFF) *Ajax has suddenly created a species that also uses the Krogan. I've politely messaged him and suggested that he consider changing the pictures and am now waiting for either a scathing response or a cold silence (and I'm not sure which one is worse!). Feel free to make any Hai become Enlightened, just state that they're like outcasts or something since most Hai would die before doing something like that. As for the race, great! I was just going to say that they were great healers and leave it at that (I'm really only good for character, event, and culture writing). I'll be using Asari pictures for them and say that there are few males that are like high priests and usually stay on their homeworld. As to Ajax, I should have kept my big mouth shut. Oh well, live and learn... Of course, this is only if Lt. Davies approves it. He probably will though. He's a lot easier going than Ajax. I've just written the background and detailed the initial Hai landings for Natulla. Since the Hai are busy preparing for a war of attrition on the planet, you're free to do whatever you're planning to do with the Nexus forces. Don't worry about it. I'll go ahead and keep writing, so just tell me whenever you have the time. For Natella, I'm thinking of a very bloody and protracted battle, think lots of failed offensives on both sides. My idea is that each of us plan out different scenarios (i.e. Nexus launch offensive across bridge, Hai ambush them, heavy casualties for Nexus; Hai try to break the Nexus hold somewhere, get pinned down by Nexus infantry and artillery) that we come up with off the top of our heads and string them together well enough so that it's not incoherent or anything. I'm planning on getting the page for that new species up later today, but I'm not entirely sure when that'll happen. Okay. What have you got in mind? OK. I'll have the Hai lose a Fury-Class (which is a pretty big deal) and a bunch of less important ships. The Hai ground forces are then trapped on the planet, but the Nexus want to kill them without damaging the planet so they're forced to fight a long and bloody campaign on the surface. Meanwhile, the Nexus fleet moves on to Hai space where the Hai, afraid that they'll damage the Vengeance Project shipyards, pretty much confront them with everything they've got. A large space battle ensues with no decisive victor. After this, both sides agree to a cease fire, the surviving Hai troops withdraw from Natulla, and the Nexus and Hai sign a treaty of alliance and mutual aid. How does that sound? How about you concentrate on the space battles while I work on making Natulla as epic as possible? Most Hai ships except for the carriers and battleships are expendable, but just make the final battle as much of a stalemate as you can. So the Nexus breaking of the Hai blockade will be a separate battle, right? Okay. I think I can write about the Nexus ground actions just from reading the info you have on them. Is there anything unique about the Nexus general on Natulla? Is he a glory seeker, a zealot, etc.? Okay. The only advice I can give you for the space battles is that the Hai will generally launch a large amount of fighters and then split that force in half, with one half going on the offensive with torpedoes while the other half defends the fleet from enemy fighters. The frigates are the most numerous and expendable of the Hai ships and are the most fast as well. Destroyers will escort cruisers, battleships, and carriers and the cruisers will either make small-scale offensives against the enemy or help to escort battleships and carriers. The battleships will seek to engage the most powerful enemy ships while the carriers hang back. They will be the first to collect their fighters and retreat if the battle begins turning sour. Throughout the engagement, Hai marines will be launched, but since this is against the Nexus they will only go on suicide missions like they did during the 2nd battle of SA3. Hope that helps you. My plan in a nutshell for the ground war is that both sides at first take turns launching offensives. Once the Hai ships are driven off and the Nexus outnumber the Hai, the Hai forces will dig in and make the Nexus pay in blood for every inch they advance. I've always wanted to write a battle like this and it probably won't be the last time I do so. Wardog Invite That is very, very funny! Do you plan on posting it anywhere? P.S. The page for the Lorians is up if you want to check it out. I might change its ownership status, depends on what Lt. Davies. I think Davies gave him the go ahead, so I'm sure it's all part of the plan. BTW, I was thinking that you might want to base the USIW military on the Imperial Guards from Warhammer 40,000. :I actually like this idea. I have some pictures for soldiers, weapons and vehicles. I can also get ingame shots from Dawn Of War. Oops, guess I must have read some messages wrong or something. Well just keep improving on your faction and I'm sure everything will clear up real soon. Communist mess Go to the Communist Planetary alliance talk page, I'm giving my suggestion for a solution to this ugly mess there, as well as giving a short explanation on how it became a mess. I just hope this wont have to happen again. LieutenantDavies 18:04, 2 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Re:Beyond Veils Azure Dear ODST, Hi, good to hear from you and to read your email. :) I'm not quite sure what units you're talking about, but I'm open to new ideas. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 01:55, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Everyone is allowed to join the RP haha. :) Feel free to sign the page ... Regarding the 4th Marine, the beginning of the RP focuses on Task Force 51 on Midgard; your SPARTANs will be very welcome. Shortly afterwards, we will leave Midgard (assuming BVA goes on-schedule and is still on :P), and then conventional forces like the 4th Marine will receive extensive participation. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:46, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi. The IIIs and the 1.2 I believe would be stationed as part of Task Force 51 on Midgard; please add them to the chara page on the RP's page. The 4th Marines will participate shortly afterwards on any other planet except Midgard. =P The armor of the IIIs is up to you...it's pretty freeform haha. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Team Wolf Yea, for the UNSCSOCOM Order of Battle (OB) organization, "Three-Gamma" (SPARTAN-III Gamma Company) is the code-word for the S-III Gamma Company. :] They would be attached to Task Force 51 for the purposes of the RP. =P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 09:59, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Not entirely sure what you're trying to say, but I interpret you, then of course =] I'm not a dictator haha keep in touch, I'm still in the lab at Harvard and it's getting late; need to get some work done! [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds all good. Is, IIs, IIIs, IVs are all good haha [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:15, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :::...no problem. Uhh not sure when it'll start. Hopefully within this week, at tops? I'd like to see if we could farm in a few more and ensure everyone gets charas, and then let's kick off ;-) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Sorry to bother you again, but could i add my SPARTANs to the battlions for NAVSPECSPARTAN? ; sure I'll do it for you [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 12:50, 3 January 2009 (UTC) BVA Hey, I noticed that Team Wolf's gonna be in BVA. I've been talking to RR as well, and Simon, Cassandra, 2994, and 2995 are all likely to be in it as well. Other than these characters, do you plan on making any original ones for the categories RR's got? That sounds like a good idea. The way things are going right now, Simon and Cassandra will be on Midgard and get caught up in the fighting there before being "press-ganged" into the service of some UNSC special forces. Of course, Simon's still gonna be all "screw the UNSC", but he'll probably cooperate if there's no other choice. (Note: Having just been hauled out of cryosleep and deported because the new era of peace means that the Sanghelli have no use for them, they'll be about 14-15 years old) I just saw the casualty report for the 3rd Battle of SA3. Yikes! I suggest that that battle be the major one for the war, and have peace be made ASAP after the Nexus enter Hai territory (the AOT is worried that the Nexus will discover the extra-secret construction sites of the 2 Wrath-Class Superbattleships). Anyway, with such a large amount of casualties for both sides it looks properly epic. I'm looking forward to reading it. Also, since you've got over half the Hai navy there, you might want to say that the Hai were planning a major offensive into Nexus space. Just saw your last message after posting the one above. Don't worry about it, you'll do fine. If you want any help with details I'd be happy to add a few. Yeah. Bear in mind that these are all new ship types that have only gone into production about a year ago, unlike the Nexus who have had plenty of time to build their own Navy up. Don't worry though, the Hai will have a properly huge fleet in a few years. Okay, looks good. Let's put an end to the war soon while I work on the Battle of Natulla. Official administrative warning Dear ODST Joshie, This is an official administrative remark regarding your actions pertaining to article "Nick Keyes"; the addition of those tags constitute unacceptable conduct. Please maintain etiquette in the future; just because you believe an article is lower quality should encourage you to help out the author, not to demean him / her. :) Looking forward to seeing you in BVA, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:37, 4 January 2009 (UTC) MSN I'm on now, but you're not :P LieutenantDavies 17:56, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Get on MSN in 10-20 minutes. I'll shower, then I can finish my "story". LieutenantDavies 19:58, 7 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Re:Re:Team Wolf -- yes, I think so for the interm; upon the RP's start, if oyu wihs they can be attached to Task Force 51 :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:03, 8 January 2009 (UTC) BVA The way I'm building Simon up, I'm thinking that there's still some animosity between him and the other S-IIIs, so he'll be working with a Myrmidon who pretty much idolizes him. Cassandra's a different story. If you want, she can work closely with Wolf for this first mission. Sure. She has worked with Wolf in the past after all. How do you want to do this? Okay. She won't be doing much talking, that's just the way she is. She'll probably hang back and provide light covering fire and only move in if someone's hurt so she can patch them up. They're not emo, just wary about forming bonds (mostly Cassandra) and struggling to cope with the Curse of Interesting Suffering (mostly Simon). I'm hesitant about the friendship thing, perhaps Amy can just be a little more accepting than everyone else. Oh BTW, Natella is pretty much on hold until BVA slows down (hopefully it won't). I'm gonna briefly describe a bloody attrition war that ends with the Hai pulling their troops out when the war ends. I'll detail the ending on the Hai-Nexus War page. Task Force 51 ; what are you thinking? get back to me; I'll be in lab [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:28, 11 January 2009 (UTC) is the Irish Regiment a unit of the UNSC Ranger Corps? :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:45, 11 January 2009 (UTC) 8th Irish Ranger Regiment ; sounds like we have a plan :) I'd be glad to have units of the 8th Ranger join TF51 (the entire regiment couldn't join the TF because the 8th is bigger than 51) :P I'll edit the respective pages shortly, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:50, 11 January 2009 (UTC) :Hey whats up. Well the way I'm currently thinking, TF51 is under a thousand operators; a force that's any larger would attract considerable attention, and would be logistically complex; also, because TF51 is highly selective for some of the best special operators, I'd imagine that its ranks are considerably experienced but aren't very large. Any single battalion would be likely to have more operators than the entire TF51. I think that we could fit one or two companies of the 8th Irish Ranger into TF51 and still keep it at a manageable size; any single battalion of the 8th Ranger is likely to have more firepower than the entire 51. =P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 15:55, 11 January 2009 (UTC) E-mail Just responded to you, so that'll have all MWE info. Just posted for 2994 for BVA. Relentless has license to use him and Artemis from time to time. Now to figure out what Simon's supposed to do as strike force leader or whatever he is at the moment... I read your response, thanks for passing my sentiments on to Lt. Davies. What part of it pertained to 2994 and 2995 again? Its a good idea, but my thinking is that the HPA grabbed its candidates even before Kurt could weed out the undesirables and get the company down to 330 trainees. Discovering his name was originally going to be a large part of 2994's story, but that was back when he was slated to make a break for it and get executed by Artemis. Oh, I forgot to ask: does Lt. Davies have anything special planned with the Lorians? Instant Messaging Yeah... Gmail, Hotmail (takes yahoo as well), Skype, and AIM. -- Sgt.johnson 21:55, 13 January 2009 (UTC) BVA Hey, just had an idea. Would you like it if my guys (Simon, Redmond, and Cassandra) ended up in the same dropship as Wolf on the way to the mission? Could make for an interesting awkward silence... Thanks man. Don't worry, I'll hopefully start writing it soon. Still gotta catch up on all my undone Necros work though. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 16:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Which one you want? -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 04:33, 15 January 2009 (UTC)